


【周棋洛x你】04、完美的反击

by Liujia1115



Series: 【恋与·周棋洛】星光熠熠（演艺圈文） [4]
Category: R18 - Fandom, 周棋洛 - Fandom, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liujia1115/pseuds/Liujia1115
Summary: 微博/Lofter：@琉笳不授权任何形式的转载！！！防翻车补档~~洛洛影帝设定，悠然经纪人设定，演艺圈文，持续发糖～





	【周棋洛x你】04、完美的反击

【本章有车】

 

身旁，那几人的脸色各异，无一例外的是都难看到了极点，各怀心思的定格在当场，我没有错过周薇脸上的怨恨与不甘，扬起一张笑脸决定斩草除根。

我把酒杯交给周棋洛，径自走到人群中一位端着盘子的侍者面前，众目睽睽之下轻轻开口。

“你们想要人证的话我也有，这位先生，您还记得我吗？”

我把声音放得很轻，眼神真挚而坦荡，唇边噙着一丝浅淡有礼的笑意，语气中的强硬却是毋庸置疑的。

原本在一旁观望的侍者被我“温和”的眼神扫过，声音居然有些哆嗦起来，我也不催促，等他自己断断续续地说完。

“我……我可以作证，大概一刻钟前，这位小姐想添一些黑加仑果汁，当时正好没有多余的杯子了，我正要去拿，这位小姐说不用那么麻烦，就让我直接把果汁倒在了她的空酒杯里……”

此言一出，几位当事人的脸色瞬间变得更难看了，我笑着走回周棋洛身边，一双灵动的大眼睛里装满了无辜与茫然。

“事实就是这样了，先不说我有没有动机，可是……我总不能凭空变出一杯酒泼到王小姐身上吧。”

周棋洛也低头闻了闻我刚才放进他手中的红酒杯，又握着杯子给周围几位鉴定了一圈，今天在场的大多是腕儿，周棋洛又很聪明地站在了几位演艺圈德高望重的老前辈堆里，每一位老前辈的话语都相当有分量，此时倒是帮了大忙了。

“小姑娘没说谎，这确实是果汁。”

“其实仔细看看色泽就能区分了，这杯确实不是红酒。”

我没有再说什么，只是平静地看着周薇和王凝，我深知这种时候攻心才最为致命，人群中却响起了不合时宜的鼓掌声。

鼓掌的是慕伊，秋水影视公司的老板，也是华锐总裁李泽言刚公开不久的未婚妻。圈内人都知道这位是出了名的特立独行不怕得罪人，偏偏这几年秋水公司地位水涨船高，事业发展得蒸蒸日上。如今未婚夫名下的华锐更是有着在演艺圈分量极重的背景，此时见她发声，都战战兢兢地让出一条道来。

慕伊刚才也就着周棋洛的手闻了闻作为物证的酒杯，果然只有一股水果的甜香，并不是红酒，她冲我赞许地点点头，看着周薇和王凝的眼神便带上了明显的嫌恶。

“真是精彩！人证物证都有了，是非曲直也一目了然了，应该不会有人再抵赖了吧。”

“演艺圈有你们这样的人真是耻辱！”

“与其想着怎么耍手段拉别人下马，不如好好花心思在自己的作品上，在这里演戏，不觉得太下作了吗？”

慕伊的一席话说得掷地有声，李泽言也在这时适时出声，果决地让魏谦去调整华锐的一些决策。

“魏谦，我记得不久前华锐跟Y.H.公司有过几个合作项目，你再去审核一下，我不允许品行不端的艺人出现在华锐投资的项目里。”

Y.H.的盛总脸色顿时就变得非常不好了，他赶紧走到李泽言身边，低声解释着什么，众人看着事态发展到这样的地步，都忍不住窃窃私语起来。

周棋洛面色也明显沉了下来，他几步走回我身边，湛蓝色的眼睛看向我，温柔地给予我安慰，视线移开之后却变得凌厉而森冷，他似有深意地看向那几人，声音十分冰冷。

“我这个人没什么毛病，就是一向护短，今天的事，希望有人能给我个合理的交待。”

“悠然是我的经纪人，我的合作伙伴，也是对我来说很重要的人，不是谁想欺负就能欺负的。”

王凝在周棋洛气场全开的注视下颤抖得更厉害了，在众目睽睽之下，她突然挣开了向杰的怀抱，伸出葱白的指尖指向周薇，笃定地推翻了自己之前的证词。

“我想起来了，我刚刚没看清，是你，是你泼的我！”

“你放屁！”周薇气得浑身都在发抖，这个王凝，变脸也忒快了，我看着这闹剧一般的发展，只觉得好笑。

向杰看着自己女朋友陡然变脸，脸色也难看到了极点，明眼人一看就知道了来龙去脉，他慢慢握紧拳头，却再没有挪动一步，只是站在原地平静地看着王凝还在颤抖的娇小身躯。

王凝索性豁出去了，她眼泪汪汪地继续哭诉。

“周薇她……威胁我，我如果不帮她，她就要断了我的资源，我……我也是迫不得已，悠然小姐，对不起，我向你道歉。”

这边王凝把锅甩给了周薇，那边Y.H.娱乐的盛总脸色已经黑得不成样子。

今天的晚宴国内几大娱乐公司的高层都在，这个脸丢的有点太大了！后知后觉的吴潜看着自家boss黑成锅底的脸，结结实实地感到自己受到了一万点惊吓。

“周薇，你太让我失望了！”盛总端着酒杯走了过来，他知道今天如果不给周棋洛一个合理的交代，一定会被他所在的B.S.娱乐不计代价地打击报复。B.S.虽然明面上只是个什么背景也查不到的娱乐公司，但正是什么也查不到才说明这个公司一点也不简单。

“那么喜欢泼人酒？”盛总瞪着眼，把杯中酒对着周薇兜头倒下，“我们Y.H.不需要你这种歪门邪道，你滚！现在就给我滚！！”

周薇自知无可挽回，脸上湿乎乎一片，分不清是酒液还是眼泪，她只想跑，想快点逃离这里，然而才刚走了几步就被人拦了下来。

周棋洛此时已经脱下了西装外套，随意搭在一侧的臂弯，一双看不出波澜的眼睛淡淡扫了她一眼。

“道歉。”

周薇被看得浑身不自在，她一贯心高气傲，在娱乐圈这么多年哪里受过今天这样的对待，顿时气不打一处来，刚想硬闯就感受到了刚才跟那个名不见经传的小经纪人对峙时的那种气场压迫——不过这次更强烈，全身上下的皮肤都像被针尖碾过似的，让她战栗心慌。

“同样的话我不说第二遍。”说这句话的时候，周棋洛已经把脸转了过去，连目光都不屑于落在她身上，他明明看都没看她一眼，那种无形的精神压迫力却更加强烈了。

周薇战战兢兢的转过身，忙不迭的鞠躬：“对不起！悠然小姐！对不起！您大人有大量，放……放过我吧！”

“跟我道歉做什么？”我晃着手中的饮料，漫不经心，“毕竟你也没有泼我，你该道歉的，是王小姐吧！”

“小凝……啊不！王小姐，对不起！都是我的错！我保证以后再也不出现在你们面前了……”

说到后来，周薇的声音已经哽咽。

慕伊嫌恶地看了她一眼，李泽言几步走到她身侧，凌厉的视线瞬间变得柔软温和了不少，他揽住未婚妻的肩膀，轻轻拍了拍，无声地照顾她嫉恶如仇的情绪。

“说完了？那就快走吧！我想在场没有人愿意再看到你。”慕伊对着周薇说完最后这句话，转头对上仍在发抖的王凝，眼神又锐利了几分。

“王小姐是吧？你也该好好反省下，一个巴掌是拍不响的！就算有苦衷，也不是你伤害别人的理由，我言尽于此，好自为之吧！”

我看着脸哭花成一团遭的王凝，在这瞬间突然有点同情起她来。

像她这种小艺人，经纪人就是半个天，为了资源陷害别人真的不算什么，比这险恶得多的手段比比皆是。要不是我一直防备着周薇，难免会中招，到时候公司处理起来肯定要费一番周折，周棋洛的事业也会或多或少受到影响。

这一次，我是被害人，舆论都会偏向于我们，而周棋洛的态度则传递着一个信息——B.S.娱乐和他，哪一个都不好惹。也让很多观望的人大概摸到了周棋洛的底线、脾性和B.S娱乐的隐藏实力。

慕伊说完就同李泽言一起离开了，与周棋洛交好的歌坛天后凌绯也走过来，拉着我和周棋洛走出包围圈，人群很快就散去了。

我忍不住回头，正好看见慕伊也回过头来看着我，视线相接，我无声地用口型说了句多谢，大概过了一秒钟她回我一抹微笑，同时轻轻颔首致意，如此算是打过了招呼。

我这位远亲表姐一向嫉恶如仇又护短，准姐夫又是个把表姐宠上天的，周薇她们敢在她面前往枪口上撞，真是脑子不清醒的典范了……

“棋洛，你这个经纪人真是不错！老实交代，哪里找来的？竟然能让你舍得把沈远换下来。”凌绯一手拉一个，眼睛笑成了两弯月牙，跟荧幕上那个气场两米攻气十足的歌坛天后形象相去甚远，却十分真实。

“绯姐，好久不见！你依旧这么美丽动人——尤其是救我们于火海的时候。”

凌绯不干了，装出一副凶神恶煞的样子要掐人。

“少拿我打趣！快说！你到底什么时候能当一回我演唱会的嘉宾！我都等了一年多了！也只有你敢让我等！”

周棋洛相当配合地举手投降，“我错了绯姐！下回我一定去！我马上就让悠然来安排，你可千万别生气。”

“这还差不多！悠然啊，刚刚那么一折腾也饿了吧，来来来，多吃点！李老爷子家的厨子做甜点水平一流，我强烈推荐这个小蛋糕，好吃极了！还有……”

接下来的半个多小时，因为有凌绯在，无数想跟周影帝打招呼套近乎甚至往他身上扑的美人们都只能远远观望，那哀怨的小眼神儿简直都要把他们淹没了。

差不多九点的时候，凌绯以要回家带孩子为由先行撤离，没过多久周棋洛也拉着我准备离开。

上车时，周棋洛把我塞进后座，又顺手替我把车门关好，自己却没打算上车。

“你们先走，我从正门出来，也该给记者们拍点照片交差，到那边等我。”

“我也以你的名义让小梁准备了热饮分发给了场外的记者，不过你能露面确实更好。晚上降温了，你露完面赶紧回车里，明天还有一天的通告要赶……”

“放心，我有分寸，你只要乖乖等我就好了。你今天很勇敢，也很机智，我还没有好好夸一夸你呢。快走吧，我随后就到。”

看着车转弯不见，周棋洛保持着手插裤袋的姿势，转身。

“出来吧，从英国就开始跟着我了，不知道我犯了什么事，竟然劳驾国际刑警组织的王牌萧逸警官亲自出手，我很荣幸。”

对方点点头，由于背着光，脸上的表情看不真切，唇微抿着，腰板很直，竟赫然是先前那个为悠然作证的侍者！

对方并没有说话，周棋洛眼神冷淡地补上一句，“萧大刑警真是福大命大，我还以为，两年前你就死了。”

萧逸直接发问：“你就是KEY？或者准确来说，你是第二代的KEY，和我想象中不太一样。不过……就算你隐藏得再深，犯下的罪孽也永远不会消失，我有的是耐心，等你露出尾巴。”

周棋洛笑了：“我的萧大刑警，我可是个奉公守法的好公民，你这样乱扣帽子，可不太好。”

“还有，当年KEY的事情你们国际刑警组织早就结案了，你又是以什么立场和身份来怀疑我的呢？”

萧逸愣了一下，随即微微眯起了眼睛，“你到底是什么人？”

周棋洛一点也不生气，“看萧大刑警说的，我不过是个小明星。”

然而话音未落，一道刚劲的拳风贴面而来，周棋洛笑容不改，急速侧身避过，对手却不肯善罢甘休，一个腾身连连出腿。周棋洛灵巧地向后一个疾跃化解，然而此时身后却抵上了墙壁，没了退路。

周棋洛无奈，决心反击，两个人很快拳来腿往地缠斗到了一起。

又是一次拳脚相对，两人都被震开，这次却没有人再动手，目光对峙了一会便同时收了手。

周棋洛理了理泛起褶皱的衬衣袖口，微微喘气，“萧大刑警身手不赖嘛，不愧是王牌。”

萧逸盯着他，目光凝重，“你究竟是谁？”

周棋洛耸耸肩，露出一抹不置可否的笑容，“这个问题我已经回答过了。”

他说完还上前几步替萧逸理了理立起来的衣领，然后，用只有他能听到的音量缓缓开口。

“至于我的身份嘛……你尽可去查，不过你大概是要失望了，据我所知，KEY早就不在人世了——十几年前不正是你们国际刑警结的案？媒体还大肆报道了，难道还有什么……隐情？”

 

没过多久，周棋洛就堂而皇之地出现在正门，他对着蜂拥而上的记者们微笑致意，甚至还心情大好地回答了几个关于新剧的问题。记者们如愿以偿拍到了周影帝，也知道他一向守口如瓶擅于“打太极”，再加上提前收受了慰问热饮，因此都没怎么难为他，很快就放他离开了。

我酒量不是很好，又经历了刚刚那一场“恶战”，此时兴奋劲已经过去了，醉意便裹挟着困倦将我笼罩。周棋洛搂住我的腰，方便我舒舒服服地靠在他肩上，晶亮又温柔的眼睛里装着一个完整的我，我也笑着看向他，拿额头轻轻蹭着他的脖子。

“阿薯醉了？”

“才没有！酒才不会让我醉呢！你才是……”我的头摇得跟拨浪鼓似的，鼓着腮帮子一下一下轻轻戳着他胸口，“能让我醉溺沉迷的，明明就是你……而且，也只有一个你……”

我的声音越说越小，周棋洛眼底的笑意却越来越深重，他好看的眼睛眨了眨，俯身将唇印了下来。

唇瓣微凉，舌尖却滚烫，我细软的惊呼给了他长驱直入的理由。周棋洛将手按在我的后脑，舌尖不断变换着角度和方位，仔细而珍重地加深了这个旖旎却霸道的亲吻，我的意识仿佛也被他牵引，融入九重天上的祥云万千。

情动，不过这一刹那。

“孙哥，送我们回公司吧，明天正好要在公司开会，不用来回折腾了。”

周棋洛按住我意图作乱的双手，掀开挡板对司机孙哥说了句什么，我没有听清，只觉得他的声音沾染上一丝喑哑，十分动人。

之后的事情顺理成章。

周棋洛作为公司的摇钱树，待遇自然不会差，高总直接给了他一套位于B.S.大楼顶层的豪华套间作为他在公司的休息室。

此刻我们就在这套实际使用率极低的套间玄关处忘情地拥吻。

“棋洛……我好热……唔……”

“我们先去洗个澡，如果还热的话，就让它更热一些吧……这叫以热制热。”

我被他抱进浴室，衣物很快便散落一地，却无人去管。

周棋洛很是贴心地帮我涂抹上滑腻的沐浴露，是清香甜美的青苹果味道。我在他的帮助下很快就洗好了，却有种自己被涂满了调料的奇异感觉，仿佛此刻我就是一块等待烹饪的食材，而他就是掌握着我命运的主厨。

“我的阿薯连害羞的样子都这么可爱，让人忍不住想要好好亲亲。”

我裹着浴巾被放到床上，周棋洛双臂撑在我身侧，青苹果味的沐浴露清香混合着他清新好闻的男性气息，糅合出一种介于少年与成熟男人之间的气质，活力而性感。

他一边说一边剥开了我的浴巾，随即是一连串的亲吻——轻轻落在脸颊，又顺着曲线一路向下，一点一点啃噬吮吻，将炽热而暧昧的红色痕迹印在我的锁骨和胸前。

“阿薯要是不舒服，要和我说，舒服也要好好地告诉我，这是对你今晚的奖励，经纪人小姐辛苦了。”

温热的口腔包裹住胸乳，指尖在温软幽深处搅弄出一片氤氲，很快便蔓延出一汪水痕。我弓着身子扭了扭腰，长发在床单上披散，绽放出朵朵深栗色的花，蜿蜿蜒蜒地诉说着爱欲曲折，欲语还休。

“棋洛……可、可以了……”

我娇娇软软地唤着他的名字，身上脸上浸润出一片浅淡的绯色，周棋洛凑上来寻到我的唇舌，舌尖一卷便将我的意识搅弄得溃不成军。

我晕晕乎乎地承受他肆虐的深吻，感觉到有什么东西炽热而坚挺，浅浅地试探着，徘徊挺动。

我搂紧了他的脖子微微仰头，整个人似乎都变得泥泞不堪，周棋洛一边小声询问我的感受，一边挺了挺腰。即使我早有准备，却依然被他滑入的瞬间折磨得惊喘连连，我半睁着迷蒙的双眼，眼角一下子就被逼出泪来，只能咬着下唇抑制住不受控制的娇声软语。

“难受的话，我就一直这样抱着你，亲着你，阿薯一会就会很舒服了，我保证。”

我搂紧了周棋洛，他捧起我的脸舔吻去泪痕，语气温柔，声音却因情欲沾染上一丝喑哑，透过鼓膜一下下敲击在我心里。我嗯了一声，又点点头，很快便又迷失在他极尽缱绻的亲吻与抽动里。

欲念渐渐清晰，我开始难耐地扭动腰肢，呼吸也逐渐急促。周棋洛的动作也渐渐失了分寸，每一下都顶得又深又重，我勉力固定住发颤的双腿，配合着他愈发凶狠的攻伐。

绵密的唇舌交缠之中，我只能偶尔泄出不成语调的音节，每一声都是他的名字。

周棋洛……

属于我的……周棋洛……

在我面前，你可以不用那么光芒万丈，可以永远只是你自己，我认定的心上人，永远不会变，只有你一人而已。

过电般的熟悉感觉在四肢百骸流转过几个轮回，我将小腹紧贴着他的，喘息着开始哭喊。

“嗯……棋洛！好舒服……我快、快要到了……”

“阿薯，等我一起。里面……很紧，也很热，我也……很舒服。”

周棋洛的吐息近在耳侧，酥酥麻麻地加剧快感，我的身体急剧升温，只能拥紧了周棋洛炽热而紧实的身躯，随着他的动作在云端浮沉，直至天晴云霁，明月朗朗。

“累了的话，就靠在我怀里安心睡会吧，我的阿薯今天也特别的甜，尤其是在叫我名字的时候。”

 

周棋洛拥着我躺倒在床上，轻轻用手指梳理着我的长发，不断有亲吻落在我的脸颊和发间，最后辗转印在唇上，珍重而旖旎。

我寻了个舒服的睡姿窝进他怀里，餍足而困倦地跟他道了声晚安，很快便沉沉地睡去了。

 

周棋洛拥着怀中的女孩，等她睡得熟了，才轻手轻脚地下了床，走到隔壁房间打开了电脑。

几台电脑相连，幽暗的光影快速交织、闪烁，周棋洛的目光渐渐凝重，神色却十分淡漠。他的双手飞速在键盘上敲击，一连串的代码生成形形色色的指令，在屏幕上滚动消逝，目不暇接。

过了好一会，周棋洛停下了动作，他盯着渐渐黯淡下来的电子屏幕，嘴角勾起一抹略显凌厉的弧度。

“有意思，连国际刑警也奈何不了的黑客军团么？”

周棋洛的目光陡然变得幽深起来，声音也仿佛被镀上了一层坚冰，他站在黑暗中，一字一句。

“KEY的名号可不是这样用的，就让我来好好教教你们，真正的KEY会怎么做吧。”

黑夜还很漫长，周棋洛走到冰箱前，单手拉开一罐苏打水，将冰凉的液体灌进口中，转身走回了电脑前。

—tbc—


End file.
